To Pass the Time
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: Hmm. Maybe to pass the time, let's make a bet." RikuSora, SoraRiku. Citrusy making-out.


Sitting on Sora's bedroom floor, Riku and Sora simultaneously shoved their textbooks aside.

"Why does homework get in the way of everything?" Sora mumbled.

Both boys lay down on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Unconsciously, their hands wandered towards the other until their fingers played a game of tag.

"Hmm... maybe to pass the time," Riku proposed. "Let's make a bet."

"You're on," Sora said with a chuckle.

"Aaaaalright," Riku couldn't stop the smirk that was stretching across his face. "I bet I could make you come while both of us are fully dressed."

The room fell into silence. The game of tag with the two boys' hands was on 'time out'. The proposition did not surprise Sora due to the the intimate nature -- the two boys had been in some form of a relationship for a while -- but just the suddenness of it was odd to him.

"Riku, what's been on your mind today?"

Riku sat up, ignoring the question. "Five bucks if I can make you come while we're both fully clothed... scratch that, while we're still wearing pants, at least."

"Deal!" Sora affirmed. "Hey, wait, what if you come first?"

"Then I owe you five bucks."

Riku did not give Sora time to brace himself. He quickly pulled Sora up into a sitting position with him and strategically placed his lips upon those of the smaller brunette. Taking the opportunity with Sora off-guard, Riku snaked his tongue into Sora's mouth with pure ease, out of habit.

Sora was always great with pecks and average kisses, but the moment Riku's tongue was in his mouth, the taste that seemed foreign yet a native to his tastebuds always make Sora fight back immediately with his own tongue -- that is, after Sora regained control from a slight melting spell. Calling it a wrestling match wouldn't be quite accurate -- it was more of a sliding dance of dominance.

Riku always dominated the dance.

Once that was established, Riku let his tongue back out and lick Sora's lips, occasionally moving his tongue so that he could nibble on Sora's round, pouty little bottom lip. Riku loved that lip, especially when it was curled outward and paired with a couple of huge, puppy-dog blue eyes. Riku could never resist that face, and now he was using that tempting bottom lip to tempt Sora, just with a few nips and nibbles. With each time that Riku's teeth made contact with Sora's lip, the other boy's tongue whipped just a little more next to Riku's mouth.

It worked, of course. Riku noted this as he slid closer to Sora, pulling the smaller brunette onto his lap and feeling the beginnings of an erection poking into his flat stomach. Sora loved Riku's toned stomach, and Riku loved it when he could feel Sora _on_his toned stomach. Riku grabbed Sora's hips -- this made Sora jump slightly, breaking the kiss -- and ground them into Riku, gently at first so that he could revel in Sora's breaking the barrier of silence into pleasurable vocalizations.

"You're moaning," Riku said before licking Sora's neck.

"Nnnghh... ah... s-sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. You're the one who'll lose the bet." Despite the waves of pleasure radiating from both boys, Riku found a way to stay nonchalant while he was able to make Sora flustered and squirming.

"M-maybe -- ngh --" Riku placed Sora directly in between his legs and had begun grinding against him there. "-- Maybe I don't mind... losing -- uhn -- five bucks."

"But not losing a contest," Riku said with a smirk.

Having had Sora's erection poke slightly through his pants and into Riku's stomach before they had started grinding crotch-to-crotch, Riku was reminded of Sora's stomach. He reached for Sora's torso, sliding his hands under his shirt, and began to touch the surface of his belly ever so slightly. Even with Sora's growth since the last time they had lived on the islands together, he was still smaller than Riku, less toned, less firm. Soft. That seemed to make Sora more responsive to that simple tickle from Riku, which eventually turned into outlining imaginary lines on Sora's stomach with his fingers.

"If you weren't so soft," Riku commented. "This is where I'd be feeling some muscle." As if to prove his point, Riku pressed two fingers into the squishy flesh.

Sora bit his lip, suddenly self-conscious of his slightly underdeveloped body. "Um... ungh..." It was even more blush-inducing trying to speak behind uncontrollable moans of pleasure.

Taking note of Sora's slight change in demeanor, Riku spoke again. "Aw, don't feel bad. It's cute. By the way, think you can do something else?" Once again, Riku's sadistic smirk began to stretch across his face.

"W-what?"

"Try not to make any noise."

It was hardly about the bet anymore; both boys were so caught up in the heat of their excitement that the money didn't matter. Sora bit his lip again to prevent the passage of noise through the gate that was his mouth which opened to easily. Riku licked Sora's neck some more, with the occasional sucking on the warm, tan skin, before carefully dipping Sora backward and lifting his shirt without taking it off. Then his tongue left Sora's neck and was promptly down at Sora's stomach. Only the tip of Riku's tongue touched Sora's skin as he started at his navel and slowly traveled aimlessly along the skin, creating a winding road of saliva on Sora's soft belly.

This was where Riku's slight sadism came in. As the older boy guided his tongue along Sora's belly, he turned his eyes upward to watch Sora's face. Sora was biting his lip, his eyes were squeezed shut, desperately trying to keep quiet as Riku tantalized a sensitive, ticklish spot on his body. Riku was aware of Sora's chest and stomach rising and falling rapidly as his breath quickened; he could even hear the smaller boy's heart pounding in his chest.

It turned him on even more, but Riku remembered the competition. He had to make Sora come first.

Riku had one hand behind Sora as he kept him lowered at an angle, his tongue at the brunette's chest, and his other hand keeping Sora's shirt out of his way. Smirking behind the poked out tongue, Riku ran that other hand along Sora's side before pinching it very carefully. Sora swallowed, making an audible 'gulp' sound, but not quite making what Riku constituted as noise. Riku decided to try something else.

Gingerly, Riku placed Sora on his back so that he lay on the floor, no longer being supported by Riku's arm. The taller boy peeled off Sora's shirt and pulled Sora's legs over his lap. Riku leaned down and began licking Sora's nipples; immediately, they hardened at the touch. With his now free hands, Riku still barely touched Sora's stomach. Sora made his 'gulp' sound again, his hands clenched into fists, his eyes tightly shut, his back arched, and his torso rising and falling with heavy breaths. He thought Riku had said fully clothed, but Sora feared that calling him out on this would elicit more moans from him, making him succumb to the sub-challenge.

Then Riku nibbled at Sora's nipple, and Sora whimpered, his back moving upward into a greater curve. Riku continued nibbling that spot as he began grinding into Sora again, now using his hands to keep Sora's hips in place. Poor Sora let out an anguished cry of immense pleasure as well as defeat. By now, Riku could feel Sora's hard-on, and it was indeed very 'hard-on'. Riku wasn't as sensitive or easily influenced, so his wasn't as noticeable as Sora's.

"I thought -- agh -- you said... fully -- mngh -- dressed," Sora asked now that he had failed at keeping quiet.

"And then I corrected myself by saying 'at least with pants on'. I can still think coherently... can't you?" Riku asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"Uh... umhhh... unghh... Mayb-- hnn... " The little self-control Sora had left was slipping. As Riku ground their hips together, Sora could not help himself as his own hips bucked sporadically. He felt himself beginning to sweat with the effort of not coming in his boxers.

"You have interesting vocalizations," Riku said, still as nonchalant as he had been before the contest had began.

"Is -- agh -- th-tha-aahh-t good?"

Riku's smile got wider as Sora hips bucked in rhythm with the grinding against his will. Soon, Riku was caught up in the arousal, and his breath quickened. Still, he was determined to stay coherent, still in control. And with Sora so sensitive, it really was not so difficult. As Riku ground and Sora bucked, the silver-haired boy watched the brunette begin to sweat. His arousal became more and more prominent as Sora's sensitivity to sexual pleasure was obvious, with his perspiring, his quickened breathing and heart rate, his loss of mental functioning and his delectable vocalizations.

"R-r-ri-ku... I..." Sora groped around for something to squeeze.

"Yes?" Riku said expectantly, still smiling. He understood Sora's air-grabbing and was now holding his hand.

"I-I thi-ink... nyaaaggghh... I... ngh. Lost."

So he did remember the competition, Riku mentally noted. The taller boy chuckled and said, "It's okay, Sora. Just let it out."

Sora swallowed audibly, with more pained cries and moans of pleasure escaping his lips with each exhalation in his quick breathing. It seemed like a second later that Sora threw his head back, clutching Riku's hand, and moaned the other boy's name; Riku felt Sora's muscles tighten against his own before the cannon fired in Sora's pants and left remains of the explosion in the form of sticky semen. Sora's tense and sweaty body unwound at the release, and the small brunette let out a sigh of contentment.

Sora's hand still in his, Riku caressed the tan hand against his cheek, giving it a tender kiss before setting it down on Sora's still saliva-lined stomach, which was a stark contrast to the smug and sexually charged demeanor that Riku had harbored before.

The room was silent for a moment before Sora spoke.

"I-i don't have any money," Sora admitted sheepishly. "I lent my last dollar to Kairi this morning."

Riku laughed, not out of cruelty, but amusement. "Then why did you take up my offer?"

"I need five bucks," Sora said, his countenance unconsciously reverting to the pouty-lip-and-huge-blue-eyes expression that Riku could hardly resist. The cuteness increased Riku's unreleased arousal further. Damn.

"You're too cute for your own good," was Riku's response, his voice strained slightly due to the arousal that had not yet been satisfied.

Sora felt the lump in Riku's pants between his legs and smirked impishly. "Hey, that's right. You're still horny."

Giving the taller boy a taste of his own medicine, Sora ground his hips into Riku's, and the contest began again.


End file.
